


Public Displays of...

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: 5 times Venom touched Eddie in public





	Public Displays of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaindecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/gifts).



1.

A tendril strokes tongue-like along the underside of Eddie’s cock, and Eddie freezes, avocado in hand, in the middle of Whole Foods. He takes a deep breath, willing Venom’s motion to have been a mistake, but no, there is is again, that smooth and playful touch,clearly very much intentional.

“Stop that,” says Eddie through clenched teeth.

“NO,” says Venom. The voice makes Eddie’s head pound, although that could just be all the blood rushing to his cock. 

Eddie groans. A woman across from him stares. Eddie grimaces. “None of the avocados are ripe,” he says to her, which seems like the kind of thing people say about avocados. To tell the truth, avocados are the kind of thing Eddie likes but doesn’t really know much about. He’d been about to google “how to buy avocados” before his body-snatching companion decided to start giving him a hand job in the produce aisle. 

The woman nods sympathetically—she clearly knows her trendy fruits—and Venom takes that as his cue to tighten his grip, apparently. Eddie can’t help the automatic bucking of his hips at the touch. Is the woman still looking at him? Eddie looks down, avoiding her gaze, and realizes he’s crushed the avocado in his hand. The goop of it slips through his fingers as the tendril around his cock starts its rhythm in earnest, and in one, two, three knowing strokes Eddie’s coming, and coming _hard_ , like, seeing-stars hard, buckling-knees hard. It soaks all the way through his boxers to stain the front of his jeans.

“Fuck,” says Eddie, looking down at his pants. What’s he supposed to do now? Hope no one notices? Just stand in front of the avocados until it dries?

The woman is staring once again. Fuck fuck fuck. “I crushed it,” says Eddie, by way of explanation, gesturing with his free hand at the mess of avocado in his palm. “Guess it’s guacamole now, hey?”

The woman rolls her eyes and walks away.

2\. 

“You can’t keep doing that, you know,” says Eddie. He’s in line for a coffee at his favourite place near his apartment—the beans are fair trade but the owners aren’t not too pretentious about it. He’s trying a new thing where he keeps his headphones in so he looks like a tech bro talking on his phone instead of a disheveled guy talking to himself, but he still keeps his voice down, since he’s not totally confident in this strategy.

“DOING WHAT,” says Venom, which is very funny, ha ha ha.

“You know what,” says Eddie.

“DOING THIS?” says Venom, and this time Eddie can see movement under his shirt, Venom rising out from within his chest and toying at his nipples.

“Yes,” hisses Eddie. He’s almost at the front of the line. What will the barista do if she sees his chest undulating like this, or notices the way Eddie’s cock is tenting his pants, firmly at attention from the way Venom is playing with him.

“HMMM,” says Venom. “I DON’T THINK I WANT TO.” He pinches both of Eddie’s nipples at once, and Eddie bites his lip to keep from crying out.

The woman ahead of them gives her order to the barista. Venom pinches Eddie’s nipples again, and Eddie nearly doubles over from the sharp pleasure of it. He can’t do this, he realizes. He can’t talk to anyone right now, not even to order a coffee.

“I can help who’s next!” the barista says, and Eddie exits the line and races out the door, still un-caffeinated.

3\. 

Then there’s the time on the Muni. The car is mostly empty, but Eddie’s still sitting right beside some middle-aged guy reading the news on a tablet when he feels a sensation like a tongue pressed against his ass.

“Fuck,” he says, out loud, and the guy actually looks up from his tablet to see what Eddie’s problem is. Eddie turns away and walks purposefully towards an empty bank of seats at the other end of the car. Or at least, he tries to walk purposefully. He only makes it about three steps before Venom’s weird rimming-touch sends him stumbling, weak-kneed, into one of the handrails. 

He turns around. Thankfully the guy is back to his tablet, but did that woman at the other end of the car just look away before he could meet her gaze?

The sensation is overwhelming. It makes Eddie want to lay down on the filthy floor of the train car and spread his legs, and now he’s got that image in his head, and with Venom’s smooth motions and his growing hard-on, he needs to get out of here fast.

He stumbles out at the next stop, and he’s barely made it out of doors when he feels himself come in his pants.

4.

The library isn’t too busy on a Tuesday morning. Still, Venom has to wait for the worst possible moment—when Eddie’s approached the check-out desk, paperback thriller in hand—to start getting handsy _again._

(Is handsy the right word when you’re talking about the malleable mass of alien flesh that is Eddie’s new companion? That’s probably a good question for a librarian, but also, like, a really bad question, especially when said alien is currently running fingery tendrils up the back of Eddie’s neck to grip his hair.)

“Are you OK?” says the librarian. She’s holding out his book, and Eddie replays the last few seconds and belatedly realizes she just said something.

“Huh? I mean, didn’t catch that, sorry, I—” says Eddie.

The librarian smiles. “I just said, you have some fines—would you like to pay them today?”

“Uh,” says Eddie. It’s hard to concentrate with the way Venom is stroking his neck. What if he encircled Eddie’s neck entirely, like a living, pulsing collar? Fuck, that’s hot. “Um, no—no thanks,” says Eddie. “I mean, sorry. But I gotta go.” He grabs the book from the librarian’s hand, pulls his hood up, and dashes out the door. 

5.

“YOU HAD SOME NICE DREAMS LAST NIGHT,” says Venom, and Eddie almost chokes on his burrito. He spits out his piece of half-chewed chicken, and Venom reaches out with his tongue, temporarily taking over Eddie’s face, to catch the morsel out of thin air. 

Eddie looks around to check if anyone has seen. There’s a guy looking at him from a little ways off, eyes wide, but then he shrugs and takes another puff of his joint. One of the perks of Mission Dolores Park.

“So maybe I did.” Eddie takes a sip of his coke, which thankfully isn’t something Venom likes. 

“I LIKE WHEN YOU HAVE NICE DREAMS,” says Venom, and then it’s like Eddie’s whole body is being touched at once, caresses from all angles like he’s in the middle of an orgy. 

“Do you— _fuck_ —do you like embarrassing me in public, too?”

“YES,” says Venom, and does this thing against Eddie’s cock that feels like a mouth and a tongue and a hand all at once. “AND YOU LIKE IT TOO.”

Eddie sighs. “OK,” he says. “So maybe I do. But you can’t—look. You can’t make it so obvious. Because I like it, but we don’t know if anyone else around us does. So it’s not fair to them to make them watch.”

“HMMM,” says Venom. He slows his caresses, but Eddie can still feel the movements under his shirt, between his legs, down his thighs. And yeah, Eddie can admit it—it feels amazing. Weird, but amazing.

“Just—be subtle about it? Please?” says Eddie, and fuck, begging like this really shouldn’t make him so hard, but it does, so whatever.

“IS THIS SUBTLE?’ says Venom, continuing his motions.

“Yeah, sure.”

“HOW ABOUT THIS?” And Venom expands between Eddie’s legs, enveloping Eddie’s cock, stroke-licking at his asshole. It’s a noticeable bulge, for sure, especially the way it move instead of Eddie’s pants, a kind of pulsing shape that Eddie would be hard-pressed to explain if he wasn’t in on it.. 

Eddie looks around him once again. The park is full, but there’s no one too near to them. He sighs again. Then he grabs his laptop bag and places it over his lap.

“OK, buddy,” he says. “Go for it.”

And Venom does.


End file.
